


Date night

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: M/M, Slight mention of jay and lola, slight alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After picking Lexi up from school Ben and Callum head out on a date night.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Date night

The school gates were never going to be ben's favourite place, the mummy crowds, the dads who tried so hard to fit in and the ones with pushchairs or bikes pushing their way through he had no idea how Lola dealt with it on the daily, it wasn’t often enough he was there to scoop Lexi up, ask her about her day of cuddle her after her latest friendship breakup, but on days like today Lola was busy with jay so he got to do just that. 

Hand in hand with Callum they approached the gates, a few glances but nothing major and then the bell snapped everyone out of their thoughts back into the warm summer air around them. It was at that point the year 2 teacher started sending out individual children to their parents, Lexi ran straight for Callum, picking him out around others and straight into his legs for a cuddle. “I brought him as a surprise missy” Ben started, he was thankful that Lexi had developed such a strong bond with Callum, always wanting to have a cuddle or the mornings where they shared breakfast.

She didn’t need to be carried but Callum loved to, he passed Ben her school bag and picked her up then offered Ben his other hand “Thought we could go meet mummy and jay in the vic if you like Lexi? Eat out for tea tonight then home to bed for a quick story and then I’m taking mr here out for a date night” Ben smiles, to a confused Callum. “Date night?” Lexi questions “Can I come” “Not this time baby, it will be much too late for you, we will both read you a story though before bed and perhaps you can come on a date with us during the day sometime” he offers, “Take you on a breakfast date” he continues as they walk into the vic, they drop hands and Callum puts Lexi down on the floor allowing her to run to Lola. 

A few drinks later and Lexi fed, Ben and Callum rose to their feet leaving Lola and jay sat to the table, Lexi takes a hold of a hand of each and they leave, the air outside had cooled significantly, enough for Callum to take off his light jacket and place around Lexis shoulders. Ben hadn’t realised when he got so lucky but he had his entire world in his two hands. Upon arriving back at the house they got Lexi to go put her pjs on, brush her teeth and hop into bed until they joined her with her favourite story book, Callum hadn’t been a part of bedtime before, Lexis room dotted with princesses and dinosaurs, castles and trains encased in a light grey, they turned her night light on and read until she was asleep, head buried in her pillow and unicorn in her arms, Ben placed a kiss to her head and they left her room. Lola opening the door as the boys got to the bottom of the stairs “She’s asleep, straight out” Ben speaks up. “Well you two better go have that date night then” she returns making her own way up the stairs. 

They head back to Callum’s flat, hands intertwining once again as they reach the top of the stairs a quick kiss on Callum’s neck and they are breaking away, tops discarded on the floor to be picked up later, Ben, putting on a burgundy button up, laid Callum’s navy one on the bed with a pair of jeans and trainers, they were going for casual date night looks on this particular night. After getting out the shower and getting ready they grabbed their jackets and keys and out they headed, hands found themselves pressed together once again, the bitter chill now holding out in the air around them. The streets were loud, people chatting, music from the bar and them, walking hand in hand together. 

The bar was busy, various people sat others swaying to the music to a song neither of them recognised, they grabbed a drink each and sat down in a more quiet area, wanting to observe what was happening around them without worrying about anyone else. They hadn’t had a date night in weeks, the new normal was ending up together cuddling in bed at the end of a long day. But secretly they both missed the nights they’d stumble home slightly tipsy falling into bed and waking up the next day in the mid-afternoon sun. 

One drink turned to two and before long the question Ben had been waiting for had been asked “Let’s dance” Callum holds out his hand towards Ben looking for confirmation that he also wants to dance. Callum’s been trying for months to get him to stand with him, normally turned heads and a simple no was enough, Ben didn’t often dance in front of people or behind closed doors anymore. But on this particular night he was slightly more tipsy than usual and hand hit hand and he was up out of his seat into Callum’s far too familiar arms, his hands let go of Callum’s once in a comfortable position and found their way to hold Callum’s hips, Callum’s arms rested over Ben’s shoulders pulling him closer with every slight move, they swayed for a while, the sound of whatever was playing dulled out by the pure bliss they were in. Then Callum’s lips met Bens, the touch of his hands upon his back pulling him closer and closer until their bodies had no space between them. Ben broke away, pulling Callum into a hug. 

Without realising the bar around them was staring to empty, the clock ticked on and it was getting late, grabbing their jackets and taking Callum’s hand Ben led them out onto the frozen streets before them, street lights barely lit the way home, giggling and stumbling all over the place with his favourite person, the feeling of wanting to be held strongly in his mind. Hands still laced together. 

Callum opened the door to the flat, coffee cups abandoned on the unit surface, their tops on the floor from earlier and the air warm around them. They dropped their hands and they put their jackets on the hooks. In each other’s arms, bens holding onto Callum, his hands found their way under Callum’s top, resting on his stomach. The room was quiet, the barely audible hum from the fridge the only thing breaking complete silence. 

Turning around to the smaller, sadness washed over his face “You alright” Callum’s asking, he can clearly see he’s not, prompting Ben to talk is the only option “Yeah fine, why?” “You don’t look it, tell me” “Just the alcohol you know, bit too much” he’s saying “But it’s just not that is it Ben” “What if I’m not being there enough for Lexi, what if I’m not being the best I can be, she’s already got a broken enough family what if I make it worse” “She adores you Ben, of course you are doing enough, your her dad and she loves you so much, your doing amazing Ben” pulling him into a hug, “Bed time now I think” he says standing up and offering out a hand to Ben. 

Once in the bedroom, shirts and jeans are taken off and replaced with shorts and oversized tops, under the duvet they are safe, away from the freezing world outside, together. Taking Callum into his arms they are asleep almost instantly, falling into ideal and peaceful worlds. Ones without hate or worry. 

Awaking to the sound of the doorbell Callum shuffles out of ben's arms, grabbing a hoodie and heading towards the door, he’s met with the little voice of Lexi, Lola stood behind her “Can you and dad take me to school today” “Of course we can” he says picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, waving goodbye to Lola. “Go on then go wake him up” he’s saying putting her down on the floor as they reach the top steps. And off she’s running into their bedroom. 

They both lived for these family moments, time where they can go from being loving to each other to adding in a little third person and then back to them. Date nights were rare but that made them even more special, wanted and needed when they had the opportunity. But nothing could come close falling asleep in arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ⭐️


End file.
